


Pâquerette

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Spoilers for Blue Lion Route, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, two idiots in love, unbetad we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Pâquerette - daisyShe’s beautiful, that’s for sure, and much like her flower counterpart, she’s resilient. Daisies grow in the harshest of conditions, flourish where other, more delicate flowers, would perish. The medicinal properties of daisies could never compare to the way Byleth soothes him, the way she healed him all those months ago from his own demons, but most of all, she was his “day’s eye”, the only thing he wanted to see from the moment he woke up to the minute he fell asleep.





	Pâquerette

**Author's Note:**

> My boy Dimitri deserves better than Black Eagles and Golden Deer can give him, and so I refuse to play them.

It had started out as a joke, the daisies. Dedue had given them to Dimitri one day, muttering something about an excess of daisies in the greenhouse. Dimitri hadn’t known what to do. It wasn’t like he was Sylvain, with endless women to lavish with flowers and gifts, so in utter desperation, he’d bundled them in twine and left them on the professor’s desk with a note. 

It wasn’t until much later that Dimitri realized how the gift could be misconstrued by his classmates, but when he went to retrieve them, Byleth had already happened across them. She was hunched over the note, reading it with an intensity that Dimitri had only seen on the battlefield. When she lifted her eyes and found him, her lips had curved into a rare smile. 

“They’re beautiful,” she’d said, and Dimitri just barely stopped the “not as beautiful as you” that had threatened to spill from his mouth. 

Since then, Dimitri spent more time than usual at the greenhouse, trying to unravel the enigma that was gardening. Dedue had had to intervene more than once, whether it be because Dimitri had confused fertilizer with nitrogen supplements, or because he broke another watering can. Nevertheless, Dimitri persisted, and before long, he received the ultimate reward: an immaculate set of daisies. 

He’d given them to her in person that day, all flushed cheeks and bright eyes, and she’d graced him with yet another scintillating smile. After that, he’d taken to hiding them in places he knew she’d find, like the training room and the classroom, all to see her eyes light up when she found one.

Even after he’d gone mad in the name of revenge, blue eyes bleary and unfocused on anything save killing Edelgard, he was always reminded of Byleth when he saw the iconic white and yellow flowers sprouting in the cracked streets of Gerreg Mach. His fractured mind would usually push the thought away, uninterested in anything but the voices of the dead asking for Edelgard’s head, but on the rare occasions he was allowed to linger on them, it brought the slightest curve to his lips, something that could be construed as a smile. 

Dimitri had to admit, though, in the here and now, Byleth truly resembles the flowers she loves so dearly. Draped in a white veil, a golden tiara framing her verdant green hair, she’s much more beautiful than any bouquet could ever hope to be. As he slides the ring onto her small hand, still as warm as the day after Rodrigue’s death, he can’t help but notice the parallel between her and the daisies she adores.

She’s beautiful, that’s for sure, and much like her flower counterpart, she’s resilient. Daisies grow in the harshest of conditions, flourish where other, more delicate flowers, would perish. The medicinal properties of daisies could never compare to the way Byleth soothes him, the way she healed him all those months ago from his own demons, but most of all, she was his “day’s eye”, the only thing he wanted to see from the moment he woke up to the minute he fell asleep. 

Mercedes giggles, snapping him out of his thoughts abruptly. Dimitri flushes, dropping Byleth’s hand and turning to face their officiant. 

“Dimitri, I said, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Mercedes repeats, and her smile is unmistakably teasing. 

Dimitri clears his throat, and faces the only woman he’s ever loved. Her eyes are mirthful, lips in the smile she reserved for him, and he opens his mouth to vocalize the only answer. 

“Of course I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
